What Kakashi Never Knew
by TheTrueVampireGoddess
Summary: Kakashi Hatake is a very famous ninja who is even more infamous for being a ladies man. But what happens when a sixteen year girl saves him and his teams lives and then tells him that he was her father? Could it be or is it just a plan to take the famous ninja down once and for all. He intends to find out with the help of his ware KakaSaku SasuYome and NaruHina main couples


What Kakashi never knew

Hey guys this idea just popped in my brain I hope you guys like it. It might just turn into a great story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly

Chapter: Who's your daddy?

"Sasuke, Sakura grab Naruto and get out of or well all die!" Kakashi yelled He was on one knee holding his headband. H

e was panting this battle was weighing on him heavily.

He only remembered saying those words to his team once before on their very first escort have grown so much since then physically, mentally, and strength wise, but this was just to much for the three. Sasuke and Sakura were just recently promoted to chünin and Naruto due to his travels was still only a genin.

"No Way! I'm not leaving without you Kakashi sensí!"

Kakashi snapped at the blonde haired boy "Don't be an idiot Naruto! Now go that's an order."

The boy in question was still resisting to leave. Sasuke with his sharingan activated was about to knock him out when something happened. Someone appeared.

A girl with long dark raven colored hair that stopped by the lines at the back of her legs appeared.

Kakashi hadn't seen her face yet but he mentally noted that she was a girl around the age of sixteen. She was about "5'3" and weighed about 47.9 kg (about 105).She was now standing in front of Kakashi in a wide stance and her arms out as if to protect him.

"HAHAHAHAHA Kakashi have you stooped so low in the ninja world where you have to call for a little girl to come save you. HAHAHAHA!"Ihza füügami was a tyrant from the village hidden in the steel sent to capture the village hidden in the sun for the lands own personal greedy needs.

The land hidden in the sun was a small village that was sunny all the time. The light from the sun helps to keep unwanted guess away. The village itself has a wall made up of pure sunlight and a ordinary person would not be able to just walk right in. Hence the name of the sun shinobi have been taught since the age they could walk how to manipulate the suns rays therefore getting in and out of the village was a piece of cake.

The land of iron (where the village hidden in the steel is located) wants the resourses of the sun villiage. Make sense since the land of iron is always cold there are not many resources within the land. Opposed to the the village hidden in sun you could find almost everything you need to survive.

Ihza looked at the girl in a perverted way. "Mmmm I think you better leave now little girl you gave me a good laugh but it's time to get serious. I can think of some things I would want to do to you and none of them include killing you."

All of team seven now wore a disturbed look on their faces and the girl finally spoke.

"Ironic, I can think of 1,000 things to do to you and they all involve your death. Maybe I'll start with idea 432 since it involes me ripping your tongue out and feeding it to the sharks."

The whole time she had seem to be calm and collected and though her threats were brutal there was still something innocent about the took her stance making itobvious that she had no intentions of watched her.

"It seems like you never had a daddy to teach you any manners."Naruto and Sasuke could tell this hit a sensitive chord with the girl because her fist balled up so tight you could hear bones cracking Ihza continued on like a babbling idiot."No matter I'll be your daddy today and you'll regret getting a manner lesson from me!"He came at her with full force.

Kakashi didn't know who this girl was but she talked a very good game but why she was protecting him he had yet to discover. Though he felt obligated to warn her."He 's stronger than he looks get out of here!"

The girl didn't move. Ihza was just about to land his attack when the girl disappeared. She vanished in thin air, if she had moved, no matter how fast Kakashi would have been able to still moving to stike the girl who was once there looked just as confused he instead decided to land the final blow on the man whohad been standing in his way the most Hitake Kakashi.

The girl reappeared above Ihza and sent him flying to the husky man wiped the blood from his mouth. "Cute trick but it's not going to be enough to stop me

!"The girl then did quick hand with his sharingan still activated could easily read them and spoke them out loud."Tiger, bull, rabbit, snake, boar, lion, ox, tiger.

"The girl called out the name of her jutsu. "Five crystal elements!"Five crystals surrounded Ihza he tried to hop out of the center only to be stiked down with some kind of green energy.

Without any words at all the girl held up her hands and four more of her appeared.

"Cool she uses shadow clones like me!" Naruto was happy to have something in common with the mystery girl.

Each what appeared to be clones walked in front of a crystal.

The girl that seemed to be the original copy did another set of hand signs once a gain speaking her jutsu for all ears to hear.

"Sarüü-style five elemental strike".

Each individual clone spoke.

"Water!"

"Earth!"

"Lighting!"

"Fire!"

"Air!"

Each element came out of the crystal it was suppose to, it was a breath taking sight all the colors combined made death seem peaceful.

When the jutsu finally died down there was no doubt Ihza Füügami was dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow that was incredible!" An eager Naruto ran up to the girl only to be snatched back by his longtime rival.

"Sasuke what the hell are y-""Who are you?!" The Uchiha said in a way that even made Kakashi sit up a little bit straighter.

The girl finally turned and to the teams relief she was just a normal looking girl. Her skin was pale and her eyes were as blue as Naruto' had full lips that's were painted with red lipstick and her eyelashes were long and full. Her body was small and toned but she had curves in all of the right places.

She only smiled at Sasuke which returned made him blush but he kept his face the same."Maybe we should go somewhere where better herbs can be found that would help your sensi out a lot." The girl pointed in a direction of a open yet secluded Kakashi's approval they all headed in the direction.

When at the location Sakura immediately started pumping chakra to heal Kakashi's wounds she had to admit the herbs did help a great deal.

Before being badgered again the girl answered Sasuke's question."My name is Ayome Sirüga ."This got the attention if team 7 but none said a word.

"I've been trying to make my way to the village hidden in the leaves although I kinda got lost on the way. Hahaha"Ayome's laugh was soft and she seemed like a nornal person.

"O O Ooo were ninja from the village hidden in the the leaves you can just come with us." Naruto like always extended a invitation that was not looked confused in a cute kind of way if you asked Naruto. Almost as if she wasnever the target of any kind if kindness.

She then put back a warm smile on her face "Where were you guys a week ago."It was more of a statement then a question.

Sakura was now done with Kakashi and just in time Naruto's stomach started growling."I'm hungry!" The impulsive blonde yelled.

The rest of the team quietly agreed and started waking of to the village hidden in the sun's tourist district.

Sakura turned around to Ayome. "Won't you join us?"

Before she could answer Sasuke intervened." We barely know her as shinobi we need to be more aware of who your friendly to."Kakashi place a hand on Sasuke's shoulder

"This girl saved all of our lives the least we can do is invite her to dinner."She smiled and ran up next to a very happy Naruto and Kakashi walked next to a very annoyed Sasuke.

They finally picked a resturant that had an interesting name 新しいカスタム (Atarashi Kasutamu){A new custom}.

On the menu there were a lot of weird naming foods.

Naruto being the first to order asked for a 12 ounce sirloin steak with mashed potatoes and asparagus and a iced tea.

Sasuke ordered chicken Alfredo with a garlic bread basket and a salad also ordering iced tea for his drink

.Sakura ordered stuffed cheese ravioli with a meat sauce and a salad and asked for a water with lemon.

Kakashi still undecided urged Ayome to order next.

She ordered A classic double cheese burger well done with French fries and a Pepsi she asked for boneless barbeque wings, mozzarella cheeze sticks, onion rings, and giant macadamia nut cookie with vanilla icecream on top.

The whole table looked at her like she was crazy if it wasn't for the sound of Kakashi's menu closing they would have never looked cleared his throat "And I'll have the same.

"Sakura was the first to talk "So Ayome where are you from?"Ayome bit into one of the biscuit that was offered when they sat down when she swallowed she responded "A really far place."Everyone went blank except for Kakashi who thought it was a reasonable answer.

Sasuke with a more serious and demanding tone spoke next "Why did you help us today what so you have to gain?!"

This time Ayome didn't bothering swallowing before answering the question that was directed to her " I just felt like it."

This infuriated Sasuke she was so nonchalant about the question it almost reminded him of how his teacher would make up some lame excuse of why he was late everyday.

Kakashi mentally laughed he was starting to find this girl pleasantly funny.

Naruto trying to break The killer intent in the air asked her a simple question "Are you excited to finally go to the hidden leaf village?"

Ayome once again had a confused look on her face as she answered "That is no longer necessary I only wanted to go to meet my father but since I've already met him there's no point

.Kakashi was just about to take a bite of his wings first when he heard the girl final answer he then looked at his team who had wide eyes and was now staring at him. It was now his turn to ask her a question it was only fair since everyone else had one.

"Who exactly is your father?"

He had hoped that her answer avoided the question like all the others but there was no way around this one.

She looked at him and with a big gulp to push her food down she answered without hesitation. "You."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you guys think this idea just came to me so I just wrote it down I know it's short but I just wanted to get it started welp until next time c(=


End file.
